


Lover's Quarrel

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Solomon doesn't want to skip out on date night, but his duties don't leave him with a choice. Asmodeus isn't happy.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Lover's Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request from Tumblr!  
> If you like my stuff and want to see more, make a request, or chat, you can find me @ruewrites on Tumblr!

Solomon let out a sigh when he realized his things were missing from his bag. His trips were sometimes impromptu, meaning that he had to be ready to leave anywhere at any time. However, a certain _someone_ was not fond where their time together was cut short. His eyes flickered upwards as Asmo walked into the room. His hair was ever so slightly damp and he’d changed into his pajamas. When he saw Solomon a wide grin stretched across his face.

“Oh! Good! You’re still here,”he giggled, taking his spot on the bed, “I guess that means we still get to have a cozy little date night. Just us. Together. No interruptions.”

So Asmo did have something to do with his missing belongings. 

Solomon shook his head and huffed, “Asmodeus, I’m sorry, but I need my things. Where did you put them?”

He saw Asmo’s face twitch, but his smile was still in place. “I haven’t the _slightest_ clue as to what you’re talking about honey,” he said, a slight irritation grating his voice, “Could you enlighten me?”

Solomon pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He knew that this was going to be rough. Asmo had been _begging_ for a date night for weeks. It wasn’t that Solomon didn’t want one, it was just hard to schedule. He’d been busy, and he thought he’d finally have a night off, but it looked like he was wrong. 

“Asmo _please_.”

“No!” he snapped, “You _promised_ this night to me! You promised Solomon! And now you want to run off? No! Absolutely not!”

“I wouldn’t be going if I could get out of it-”

“Then find a way out of it!”

His patience with Asmo was growing thin and his muscles were tensing. It wasn’t that simple. It was _never_ that simple, and he should know this. “I cannot shirk my responsibilities Asmodeus. You of all people should know this,” he said.

“Do it this once. You can do it.”

“ _Asmodeus_ ,” he hadn’t meant for the magic to slip into his voice. When he watched Asmo snap to attention, shock written all over his face, he couldn’t help but quietly curse himself. He withdrew the command as soon as he realized what he’d done. “Asmo, I’m sorry-”

“ _Fine_ ,” Asmodeus grabbed the missing items from under his pillow and threw them at Solomon, “Take your things and go. If it’s more important than _me_ you should be hurrying to get out.”

“Asmo it’s not like that-”

But he couldn’t get a word in. Asmo was already gone, slamming the door to his private bathroom behind him.

* * *

Solomon felt guilty. He hadn’t meant to upset Asmo, and he certainly hadn’t meant to use their pact. He’d been cursing himself for a good portion of the day and into the night. Asmo wasn’t answering his phone and Solomon couldn’t blame him. He had a right to be upset, especially when Solomon had abandoned their date on top of everything else. 

It had been hard to track him down at RAD the next day. Solomon had the feeling he was avoiding him, but he hoped he could catch him to apologize before part of his gift was ruined. When he finally caught a hint of strawberry blonde hair, he bolted. 

“Asmo-”

Asmodeus huffed and crossed his arms, shrugging off Solomon’s hands when he placed it on his shoulder. “ _What_ . Come to tell me you can’t make plans for another three months? Or _or_ even better, you have to leave and don’t have time to talk to me?”

“Asmodeus I’m sorry… Give me another chance tonight?” he asked, pushing a pink bag in front of Asmodeus, flowers peaked out of the side. Asmo finally looked at him, eyebrow raised. Alright, at least he seemed interested now. “I bought some of your favorite bath salts. We could take one together if you wanted, I uh, also put some other goodies in there if you want them.”

Asmo uncrossed his arms and took the bag. He sifted through it for a moment before looking up at Solomon, “And what about if you have to leave?”

“My D.D.D. is off, so I couldn’t get messages even if I wanted to,” Solomon said, “Please Asmo? Give me another chance to make our date night happen?”

He watched as Asmo’s eyes wandered from the bag and back to him, “Well… You did ask so nicely… And I do still want a date night.”

Asmo giggled and nodded before bringing Solomon in and pecking his lips, “Alrighty, since you asked so nicely, I’ll forgive you.”

Solomon sighed, a smile gracing his face, “Thank you Asmo, I’ll make sure it’s the date night you wanted.”


End file.
